Evil Returns to earth
by gumgumJonny
Summary: Its been years since majin buu was killed and the earth is in peace but nothing can stay forever...
1. Default Chapter

Evil Returns To Earth

By: Jonathan Sotello

It is nineteen years after the kid buu attacked earth and was destroyed, the Z warriors have not gotten lazy they are ready for any attack. Everyone has learned that when you relax nothing good can happen. And now the new tale guaranteed to have plenty of action and adventure. 

Chapter 1: The woes of Love 

Chirp chirp, that was the only sound that could be heard in the apartments of Goten who was on his way of pursuing his collage education. And in the room right next to Gotens there was his best friends room and his best friends name was Trunks and he was going to college just like Goten. 

Hey Goten why don't you try this new VR level on metal gear solid 6 " the rise of raiden the mighty. No thank you Trunks but I have a very important date to get to with that girl, what girl replied Trunks in a voice that was neither serious or joking. Why is it that every time I talk to you about a girl or something important you all ways tease or torment me screamed Goten, the scream that Goten had unleashed made the super saijens scream of powering up look like a little girls crying.

Ok I am sorry Goten I did not mean to tease your girlfriend or your girlfriend to be or what ever she is to you, just calm down pleaded Trunks.

What ever I just needed to let off some steam you know with finals coming up and all I am getting very stressed out, as Goten caught his breath he began to tell Trunks about the girl that he was going to go out with. The girls name was Lola and she was a beautiful brown haired woman who has had a crush on Goten for about six years.

So how about you and I go and get help from the geek, said Trunks as he said this he began to laugh profusely, ok sounds good agreed Goten after my date we go and visit my brother Geekon I mean Gohan, and with this Trunks began to cry with laughter.

Meanwhile in the house Gohan…….

What!! Screamed a loud voice which was none other than Pan, you are dumping me you cant dump me I am a beautiful woman who can not be dumped by a weird gothic boy like you. But said a soft quite voice which was trying to explain to Pan that he did not want to break up but get closer.

Pan was now a medium sized girl who was beautiful and hot she had legs that only a man could dream of and her bust had grown much after her fights with baby, Pan was wearing a black mini skirt with a tight white top there were belts that attached to the skirt and the straps went over her shoulders and attached to the back of her skirt, her boots went up to her knees and she wore open fingered gloves.

Pan said the man on his knees as he was about to propose, shut up willowed Pan as she punched him square in the face, the impact that it made in his face made it look like his face had too much skin. Ahhh screamed the man as he flew out the window and landed in a pool about five houses down.

Pan heard foot steps coming up the stairs to her room and then the door burst open with who else but Vadel and Gohan.

What happened honey we didn't even realize that you had come home from your trip to west silver town, replied Gohan in the calmest voice anyone would have ever managed to produce. 

Gohan had changed much also from the baby encounter, his glasses were now much more attractive and he wore normal teenager cloths and sometimes he wore a suit but that was only on work days. Gohan had also grown out his hair and it suited him much better than the really short look he had when baby attacked earth.

So, asked Vadel in a most excited way, did you achieve what you and your dad had discussed . Yes said Pan as she began to jump all over the room with glee, I am now as strong as grandpa and uncle vegeta screamed Pan as she continued to jump every where. Ok ok said Gohan, now lets go out and celebrate in town ill call everyone and tell them Pan has a big surprise to show everyone.

Ok dad replied Pan in a eager voice which made someone wonder what she had achieved in silver town on her trip there.

Back in Hercule city……

BOOM, CRASH, VOOSH. 

Those where the sounds of the chaos which had entered the city an hour after Goten left for his date.

Oh my god we are all going to die, screamed a man as a building collapsed over him and thousands of other people in the city.

Where are the other saijens boy, hissed a small looking boy not taller than Goten as a child, they are on there way most likely but not to worry I am here and I should be more than enough to beat you replied Goten with a very serious look on his face. Goten had tears running all along his cheeks and he was furious beyond anything he had ever had imagined to be at, your power is lots boy almost seventy nine hundred billion but still to weak.

I will not allow you to harm anymore innocent people, bellowed Goten as he screamed and a huge energy ball was spinning around him the ball was blue and yellow, eat this you freak" Shoosh" the ball was spinning so fast it looked as if it was invisible and in the first second the ball split in to two and Goten was doing Arial writing in the air and what he wrote was honorable and sad" in loving memory of Lola, I will miss you and love you forever" 

Lola's dead body was lying on the ground split in two her torso had been ripped clean in half by a piece of the building which had fallen on her. Goten had seen the building begin to fall and he charged to save the civilians under it but then this monster had tossed him away, he was forced to watch as a preschool and Lola were crushed. The only person who Goten had ever loved was now dead and he would kill anyone who got in the way of him killing the freak who did all of this destruction.

I am responsible for the death of this ugly pathetic girl it was actually a waste of energy to kill her. HAHAA screamed Goten and the blue and yellow ball closed in on the mysterious man.

BOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The blast was so huge that it blew up half of the city, winds which were like typhoon's blasted the glass out of the building windows. Take that you monster ill send you to hell and you will never come back! 

Not if you miss me every time, you are the most unworthy powered creature in all of the universe. My name is Kript and I am much stronger than you can ever imagine, the man was tall and muscular he had a scar over his left eye and had long bluish green hair and a lovely smile. His eyes were that of a super saijens and he wore boots like vegeta's and gloves like pans his shirt was a vest which exposed his chest, his chest had many small scars. Now I will finish this boy "san jin sen ko waaaaa" screamed Kript's as he blasted a neon magenta purple wave of energy at Goten.

BOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

The other side of the city was now demolished and there were only ruins of a city left. Goten appeared to have not been hurt at all until VAM Kripts was right behind Goten and he was grabbing Gotens chest, Gotens eyes seemed to have left his body as empty white dots where all that remained and then Goten was dead…..

As Gotens dead body hang in the hands of Kripts will the other Z warriors make it in time to stop the evil being…….


	2. Avenge the fallen and rember the lost

**__**

Evil Returns To Earth

By: Jonathan Sotello

In the last chapter Goten was going on a date with the girl that he loved for a long time and she also loved him, Pan came back from silver town and said she was done with her training and was as strong as Goku and Vegeta. Pan also blew up a man who wanted to marry her, Goten went to find his date in Hercule city and saw that Lola his date was standing under a collapsing building, as the building fell Goten flew to save her and the others but a mysterious foe named Kripts wanted to fight all of the saijens so he blew up more of the city when he fought Goten. Goten erupted with fury and blew half the city away on the account of Kripts killing his girlfriend and a preschool. But when Kripts avoided a blast by Goten he receded right behind Goten and shoved his hand in his chest…

Chapter 2: Avenge the fallen and remember the lost.

As Pan got near the town that was to hold her party she realized that her uncles ki was fading and there was no real feeling of how she loved her family and friends and now one of her uncle Goten was dieing and she was not there to save them. As she got to Hercule city she noticed that her beloved home town was destroyed and the citizens were all dead. To her shock the man that had done all of the damage was still there and holding her dead uncles body like a puppet, as she looked up and saw blood pouring down the limp hands of Goten she screamed an scream of utter horror.

Who do you think you are killing someone like that my uncle Goten was a good man and he was only protecting the city, wailed Pan in an outrage of anger. I will make you pay for every last person who died today in this city and it will be very painful I promise you that. 

My my aren't you a brave girl, you are a saijin are you not replied Kripts who was very calm and not scared of a little girl. Yes I am and what is it to you freak, I am a saijin and a strong won at that. So I thought that there were no female saijens left in the galaxy said Kripts as he prepared to fight with this girl who he did not no her name. Ok lets go I am ready for anything that you have to throw at me.

About two min out of Hercule city..

He dad do you think that goten is ok I don't feel his ki anymore and he has completely vanished, asked Gohan to his father in a curious and worried way, Goten is tough Gohan so don't worry and think about what you want to do when we get there this is going to be a strong guy probably the most powerful enemy ever, yelled Goku who was way to excited on what was to come.

VWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Back with Pan and Kripts in the center of the city..

MASENKO HA!!!! Screamed Pan as a mass amount of energy flowed from her fingers to the end of the ki wave. HA HA HA HA more and more ki waves began to shoot from her hands and the motion her hands moved it looked like she had about fifty, one after another the smoke of the blasts she was shooting began to be to much before she knew it the smoke had covered a whole city.

I think that he got what he deserved but HA HA HA HA she began to shoot more again and that is when she noticed that there was Goten ok and flying towards her, Uncle yelped Pan as she calmed down and opened her arms to hug the newly not dead Goten.

BAM!! Pan was backhanded into the nearest building and jumped up to fight, what are you!!! Screamed Pan at the top of her lungs. I am everything and yet nothing I am him you I am all, said Kripts to Pan and as he said this the rest of the Z Warriors arrived and looked in shock at the death and destruction all around them. As there eyes traveled around the ruins the saw Goten dead on the ground now in two pieces. NO YOU MONSTER !!!!!!!AHHHHHHHH. Screamed Gohan and at that he charged Kripts and took a punch at him but he hit nothing and stopped to look at where he could have gone but too late Kripts flew at Gohan and shoved his right hand in his chest in the heart and the left hand in the stomach.

I l………..ove yo……..Paaa.a.a…….nnn, and at that Gohan once the most mighty warrior in all of earth was gone and all his friends and family had to watch his death, NO!!! screamed everyone but the only person who screamed the loudest was Pan who was in tears and could not stop powering up slowly her hair began to change color and she was in the midst of a yellow aurora, her eyebrows turned yellow and her body seemed to beef up a little every eye was on Pan and she only saw one thing to kill Kripts.

I will kill you screamed Pan and she rushed to her enemy one two one two her fists were shooting back and fourth at Kripts and he dodged almost all of them she was now equal in power and speed but now Kripts made a huge mistake of taking on Gohan s body. NO YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!!! She again rushed at Kripts and this time every punch connected with his face. Hahahaaa, Pan was starting to flinch at the sight of the man who had broken there once happy family, and before she knew it she had lunged at him and began to beat him senseless. 

You may think you have won my dear girl but here is my trump card, boasted Kripts as he pulled a bone out of his back and tossed it into the air. The bone shattered by the chi of Kripts and Pan, the bone was now in two pieces and they were changing. This is your time to die Pan, screamed Kripts as he said this the bones took the form of her dead uncle and father…


End file.
